Sonic and the Evil Ring
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: Sonic is brought to Middle Earth due to an unexpected complication of Chaos Control during a fight with Eggman. As he journeys through Middle Earth, he will see many things he hasn't seen before, and many he wishes he had never seen. Will Sonic and his friends be able to help the Fellowship destroy the One Ring? Some Sonaze hintings in Chapter 1, other pairings likely later.


A/N: There is a lot of location jumping in this first chapter, because when Sonic and friends arrive in Middle Earth, they wind up in different areas. Sonic and Shadow begin in Isengard and Minas Tirith respectively, and unite in this chapter near the river Isen to go to Bree and meet the hobbits in Gandalf's stead. However, the rest of the Sonic characters won't get to meet the hobbits until everyone meets up in Rivendell. Also, Eggman and Saruman team up to impress Sauron and come up with a very strong creature, the Roboticized Uruk-Hai. This unit does not appear until the Two Towers segment of this fanfic. Without any further ado, let's begin Sonic's journey to and quest through Middle Earth!

Sonic and the Evil Ring

Chapter 1: To Middle Earth and Hobbits!

One day, Sonic was taking his usual morning jog, when he stopped literally just short of running into Eggman, whose mustache had just grown back to normal after their most recent encounter. He smirked and said, "Well hey, Egghead! I see your mustache finally grew back."

Eggman narrowed his eyes underneath his glass and replied, "No thanks to you, hedgehog! If you hadn't pulled that exhaust hose off of my jet pack over the _volcano_, it might not have taken six months for it to grow back! But, vengeance will be mine!" He flew up higher in the Eggmobile and pressed up on a lever, releasing a green cloud of gas from the bottom of it. Sonic inhaled a very small amount of it and coughed a little, then held his breath. He homing attacked the Eggmobile, breaking off the capsule that held the gas. As he landed, he asked, "What was that about revenge?"

A short time later, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver and Shadow came to help Sonic, as they knew that an encounter with Eggman meant that there were probably a lot of robots to fight. Sonic smiled at his friends and nodded, telling them, "It's about time you guys showed up! I was starting to wonder if you were going to come. Things are just starting to get interesting here."

Eggman cackled, "Ohohoho! Right you are, hedgehog! But first, let me give you all a fine look at my latest creation!" He pushed a button on the Eggmobile and it looked, at first, like it was starting to come apart. However, upon closer examination, you could see that it was an Orc-shaped robot uncurling.

Shadow spoke up, smirking as he regarded the metal creation, "Another one of your toys, Doctor? It will have the same result as any other robot you would send after us.' He looked to the others and nodded, indicating to them to attack when he did. He, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze all began to attack Eggman's robot at the same time, using their varying powers and spontaneous tactics to try and squeeze out a victory over the new foe. As they converged on the robot and it began to crumble, Eggman gave another laugh, this one sounding strangely victorious.

Confused, Blaze glanced over at the evil scientist and asked, "Why are you-?" She then paused, seeing him push up on two levers located on the Eggmobile's control panel. One was black and one was green. She didn't know what they did yet, but based on the fact that it was on Eggman's hovercraft, it couldn't be anything good. As she landed from helping with the robot, it seemed her question was beginning to answer itself.

They were all glowing a grayish-green, trapped in a laser net emitted by Eggman's Eggmobile. It seemed, however, that it was having unforeseen complications on Eggman's end of it. They were not the only ones trapped inside the cage. Tails, unnerved by the fact that they were trapped with nowhere to go, asked Eggman, "Eggman, what did you do?! What are you going to do with us?" The last time they had all been snagged by Eggman had not ended well. They had all been trapped in a strange limbo, waiting like stone statues for Sonic to return things to normal. It was far from a pleasant experience. However, before Eggman could answer the young fox's question, the Chaos Emeralds suddenly all appeared around Sonic, almost as if the beams of light put out by Eggman's Eggmobile had drawn them here like a magnet.

Sonic blinked, surprised they had come so suddenly. He muttered, "This was a little unexpected. Aah!" The Chaos Emeralds shocked him hard until he was free of the laser net. Once he was free, the gems began glowing brightly and he turned into Super Sonic. He could now free the rest of his friends! But wait...this was far too easy...there had to be some sort of catch. He did not see any immediate threat after a few moments, so he proceeded to use some of the excess Chaos Energy in his Super form to cut his friends free of the laser net. Or rather, he _was _going to do that. Those were merely his thoughts. Instead, something wild stirred within him because of the light net and he shouted, "Chaos...CONTROL!"

At Sonic's words, he, his friends and Eggman were all broken free of the laser net and surrounded by a white energy ball that immediately began moving very fast. They were not moving their feet though. It was almost as if they were being taken up an escalator, only the path was forward and backward and there were no steps and no incline. It was as if time and space themselves were whisking them to an entirely different dimension. Was this what happened when Chaos Energy touched a new creation of Eggman's, or was it a result of interference? Whatever the case, the light surrounding them grew brighter and brighter. Eventually, everyone lost consciousness because of the intensity of the light.

A short time later, Sonic woke up outside of a stone tower, made entirely of obsidian and onyx, rubbing his spiky blue head. Confused about how he had traveled so far out using Chaos Control without meaning to, the blue hedgehog slowly rose to his feet and began to take in his surroundings. Aside from the dark and ominous tower nearby, he could see forest, a river and several other land features around. His gaze now fell on the old man that began to approach him. At first glance, he didn't know what to make of him.

At second glance, the man looked like a wizard, as found in the ever-popular Harry Potter series. True, he was robed completely in white and had a large white staff rather than a wand, but there was no mistaking the power coming from this old man. Wizards were the guys who were voluminous robes and carried the staves, right? Before he could consider the importance of this man to the world around him, Saruman got to him and knelt down to meet his gaze, assessing whether he was all right.

Saruman asked, "Are you all right, young beast?" Though he had no love of creatures like his current 'comrade' Radagast the Brown, he did respect life. The young rodent had suffered quite a fall from the sky. He would be beside himself if he didn't at least inquire as to the young rodent's health. As he ran the tip of his staff over Sonic's body, it caused the blue hedgehog to twitch, mostly from nerves. He wasn't used to such a powerful implement so close to his body. At least, that was what Saruman guessed.

Sonic looked at Saruman, his emerald eyes penetrating the wizard's own for answers. He then told him, "Y-Yeah...I'm all right. And I'm not a beast! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Who are you?" He smiled, his cheery demeanor putting a slight smirk on the face of the White Wizard. He could tell that there was more to this wizard than met the eye, just from the brief time he had eye contact with him. However, he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly that was at the moment.

Saruman seemed a bit surprised that he could talk, but that wasn't a first for Sonic. After a moment to regain his composure, the White Wizard answered him, "That is good news. You seem weary. From whence did you come that you dropped out of the heavens, and what business brings you to Isengard?" It was curious that a talking creature had fallen on his doorstep, but perhaps he could work this to his advantage. Perhaps he could even convince this young blue creature to join his and Sauron's side. Then again, it might not be so easy. Just a brief glimpse into those bright green eyes told Saruman that he was a creature with a pure heart, and would not be easily swayed to evil. There was even a hidden pain in them, which only he could see.

After thinking for a moment how to answer this guy, and following him into the tower to get shelter in case of rain, Sonic responded, "Umm...I came from a planet called Mobius. It's..._really far _from here. I don't really have any business here at...Isengard, it's just where fate decided to drop me, I guess." He chuckled, then shivered slightly as he started getting a _very _bad vibe from this guy. It made him nervous. As he rose to his feet, he heard a horse's hooves approaching, as if someone was approaching the tower at a very high speed on horseback.

Saruman nodded and mumbled to himself, "Ahh, of course. Sonic, you stay here in the tower for a moment. I have some company." He walked out of the tower and began to descend the stairs. He then added, speaking to his friend Gandalf as he drew nearer to the tower, "Smoke rises from the fortress at Barad-dur, late is the hour, and Gandalf the Gray rides to Isengard, seeking my counsel. For that is why you have come, is it not, my old friend?" He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to Gandalf, meeting him straightaway. As the two of them began to head toward the forest, Sonic came out of the tower as well, catching Gandalf's eye.

Gandalf turned his head slightly, after bowing his head respectfully to Saruman since he was the head of this Order, and asked, "Saruman, tell me, who is your guest?" He had not received any word from Saruman or anyone in Rivendell that the White Wizard would have a guest already. He hoped he was not intruding, but even if he was, he was going to stay anyway. As he tended to do things his own way, whether it met with everyone's approval or not.

Sonic opened his mouth to introduce himself, but was silenced by a spell, and Saruman told Gandalf, "He is no one of consequence, my friend. But come, we must talk. We shall have a bit of a stroll in the forest, and then you can tell me what is troubling you." He deactivated the spell silencing Sonic and walked into the forest. As the two wizards headed out to speak of other things, Sonic ran over to Gandalf.

At this, Saruman sighed and told Sonic, "We do not have time for your rambling, creature. We have important matters to speak of."

Sonic told him, "Maybe so, but I can run at the speed of sound. Just wait at the forest entrance. I'll bring Gandalf to you in no time flat. Just wanna have a quick talk with him, okay?"

Saruman glared slightly, suspicious that Sonic was onto him, but nodded and responded, "Very well then, Sonic. I shall see you around. Gandalf, please come meet me at the forest entrance whenever you are done here." He didn't trust this creature, not as far as he could throw him. Whatever that creature was, he sensed that he was a strong force for good, and considering that Sauron was starting to twist him...he could see his own downfall in those bright green eyes.

Gandalf did not know Sonic, but he sensed the good in the blue hedgehog and looked at him, "This had better be quick, Master Sonic. I do not have much time for idle chatter." He had some grievous news to tell Saruman, considering the Fate of the Ring and some of the hobbits he had come to care for like his own children. He knelt down to meet Sonic's gaze as well, curious as to what gift the hedgehog had that put Saruman so ill at ease. Whatever the gift was, it could not be one for good. At least, he thought not.

Sonic told him, "Fast is the only way I do things. Anyway, you should be careful of that guy, Saruman. Something about him just rubs me the wrong way. If he's a friend of yours, fine, but I think you'll find that your friend is not himself. I'm just calling it like I see it here. If there's nothing wrong, fine, but...you might wanna ask him about it." He didn't want to accuse a wizard, someone who was so much smarter than him, of having bad choice in friends, but he needed to say what was on his mind. That and he wanted to save Gandalf from any trouble that Saruman might bring him.

Gandalf sighed and shook his head, feeling like Sonic was being utterly ridiculous. He told him, "He is the head of my Order, Sonic. I am sure you mean well in trying to 'warn' me, but we have nothing to fear from Saruman. He is on our side. Thank you." He turned and started to walk away, going to meet Saruman at the forest entrance. As he got closer, he noticed Sonic blocking his path and said, "What in the world are you doing, Sonic?"

Sonic told him, "I told Saruman I'd get you there in a jiffy. Just being true to my word. Take my hand and hold on tight to your hat and staff. This might get kinda fast for you." He wanted to warn Gandalf about his abilities beforehand. That way, the old man would be prepared to move at the speed of sound.

Gandalf nodded and braced himself as he took Sonic's hand, giving a gasp of surprise as he was half-dragged at the speed of sound toward the entrance to Fangorn Forest. He was surprised that a being Sonic's size could move at such a high velocity. He'd have to ask the young one how he got so much speed in so little time later. Right now, he had other things he had to focus on, such as the fate of the Ring and the hobbits. He hoped by now that they had left the Shire, but he would not hold his breath. As they arrived at the entrance, Sonic stopped and Gandalf pitched forward slightly, the abrupt halt giving his body a jolt.

Saruman looked unimpressed and helped Gandalf back on his feet, telling Sonic, "You could have told him you were going to stop so suddenly."

Gandalf sighed and stood up, telling Saruman, "It is all right, my friend. I am unhurt. Thank you for the lift, Sonic. Oh, and one more thing...can you head to the village of Bree, to the inn of the Prancing Pony after you are done in the city here? I have an appointment in a few days that I am probably going to miss. It will be with someone by the name of Underhill. His first name is Frodo, if any must be given."

Sonic shrugged, "You're welcome, and sure." He took off running towards the city of Isengard, hoping that he would find one of his friends there. There was no doubt in his mind that he had not been the only one brought here from Mobius. After all, they had all been encased in the same white light. This world was strange, but it was very beautiful too, much like Mobius had been before Robotnik had invaded it. As he drew closer to the city, and the sun began to set, he saw something gold reflecting sunlight in the distance, and hoped that it was one of Shadow's power rings.

He arrived at the outskirts of the city and found himself to be right. Shadow was indeed here. Relieved to see a familiar face, the Blue Blur ran to the Ultimate Lifeform and stopped near him. He asked, "Hey Shadow. I'm glad you're okay. What's up?"

Shadow responded, "So, you did make it here alive. And there is not much going on, I'm afraid. I know I'm at the town of Isengard because I was sent here by a man by the name of Boromir. He said I can find out everything I want to know about this world here. So I'd suggest you and I learn everything we can before committing to anything, just so we're not in over our heads." He had heard something about a Ring of Power from one of the tower guards at Minas Tirith, but he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was only a rumor, but to him, all rumors had some ring of truth to them, even if it had been re-worded.

Sonic sighed, but nodded, "No one said there'd be learning, but I'm right there with you, Shadow. After we learn all we can, let's head to the Prancing Pony Inn at Bree. Gandalf asked me to go in his place to some kind of appointment. Do you mind coming with? I could probably use an extra hand. You know, just in case?" He didn't know what the appointment entailed, and it was better to be safe than sorry. Whatever the situation would be when they arrived in Bree, he wanted to be prepared for it.

Shadow closed his ruby eyes out of annoyance, then opened them and nodded, "Sure, we can go. But first, let's catch up on this world's history and as much as we can of current events. Otherwise, we won't know what to expect at Bree." He handed Sonic a book as they arrived inside the archives, which had a lot of material on Middle Earth. After a few days and nights of studying, the two hedgehogs headed out for the village of Bree, more specifically the inn of the Prancing Pony.

As they went inside, they spotted a young hobbit with curly, reddish hair sitting at the bar and drinking a pint of some alcoholic substance, though they could not make out well what it was because a significant portion of it was already gone. Pippin said, "Baggins? Yes, I know a Baggins. He's right over there. Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, twice removed on his mother's side..." The idle chatter of the hobbit was maddening to Shadow, and his gaze shifted to a man in the corner, who had been watching them since they entered, but out of idle curiosity rather than concern for the hobbits. More than likely, this man sensed their powers but for the time being considered them not a serious threat. As Pippin continued chattering about Frodo's family, Frodo came up and grabbed Pippin's shoulder, pulling back to try and get him to let up a little on the alcohol.

As that happened, Frodo's foot slipped and he fell. When he fell, the Ring fell right onto his finger and he disappeared out of sight to _almost _everyone in the room. Sonic and Shadow were still able to see him clearly for some reason, probably because they were from off-planet, but everyone else was acting very concerned. Sonic told Frodo, "That's a neat trick and all...but you'd better take that thing off. You don't know what kind of attention you'll draw with that."

Frodo was astonished that Sonic could still see him, and thought to ask him about it, but before he could, Shadow had grabbed him and shoved him on the wall. He said, "What is the meaning of this? Why are you so rough with me?"

Shadow told him, "I have my reasons, Halfling. Anyway, you'd better take that off and make yourself visible again before a real panic starts. I might explain things to you later." Though he didn't like that the hobbit took the Ring so lightly, he couldn't disclose what he knew about the Ring-wraiths. It would likely scare the boy, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. For some reason, Middle Earth was bringing out his more gentle nature.

As Frodo took off the Ring and Shadow let him go, he felt another arm grab him by his and drag him upstairs to another room. He said, "What do you want from me?"  
The voice of the man who had been watching him from the corner most of the day (he recognized him because of the cloak), spoke up and said, "A little more caution from you, that is no small trinket you carry." He began slowly putting out the candles in his room, one by one, using his fingers. It was a trick he had learned in his time with the Rangers. He had a feeling about this Ring Frodo carried, but he needed to confirm things for himself. Whatever happened, he thought of Gandalf's letter and smiled, thinking to himself, _Is this the new Ring-bearer, Gandalf? He does not look much_.

Frodo answered him, "I carry nothing." How did this man know of the Ring, and his Quest? He had never met him before this, and as far as he knew, nobody else in his party did either. Who was this strange man? What could they expect from him? Did he know something of Gandalf's whereabouts? Well, whatever happened, they needed to find out more before deciding on a course of action. Before he could even think of what to say next, Strider drew his sword and quickly turned to face the door.

The next moment, Sam, Merry and Pippin all came in, all brandishing something. Pippin carried a candlebra, Merry carried a stool, and Sam had his fists raised. Sam threatened the Ranger, saying, "Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" He clearly was not happy that Frodo had been inexplicably dragged off. His questions needed answered, and now. Whatever their Quest, he was not going to let Frodo get dragged around like some rag doll.

Sonic and Shadow came into the room as well, just to keep things from erupting into a full blown fight. Sonic muttered to Shadow, "I think the fat one stands a better chance. He's the braver one and bigger than the other two. But, I guess we'll see." His gaze then wandered to the Ranger and he told him, "Hey, take that hood off! Why not let us see who you really are? Or are you scared?"

The Ranger took off his hood and looked to Sam, telling him, "You have a stout heart, young hobbit. But that will not save you." He then looked at Sonic and replied, "I am not easily afraid, as you can tell. My name is Strider, and I do not believe we have met before. Would you introduce yourselves to us?"

Sonic smiled and nodded, his green eyes dancing with delight as he looked over each of the hobbits, then up at Aragorn, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you guys." He nudged Shadow, but the Ultimate Lifeform merely grunted in response. Apparently, he did not feel the need to introduce himself to the Halflings or to Aragorn.

Sonic sighed and introduced Shadow to the group, "Oh, and this is Shadow the Hedgehog. He's a friend of mine. Don't mind him being so quiet. That's just how he is. You get used to it." He shrugged, not sure of how else to explain it. He hoped that Aragorn wasn't against them joining their group, but they sure seemed like an interesting bunch. He just hoped they could avoid trouble. However, he was not entirely against fighting if it meant protecting things.

Strider nodded, "We are well-met, Sonic, Shadow. Where did you travel from?"

Sonic replied, "We came here from Isengard, at the request of Gandalf the Gray. He told us he would not be able to make it and had us come instead. When I last left him, he was talking to the head of his order. You would think he'd be back by now...wait a second, what if-?" He gasped, shuddering slightly because of the thought. Surely to goodness Gandalf wasn't being tortured. He hadn't been that obvious that he was against this Dark Lord guy..had he? Well, whatever happened next, he was going to ensure his friends were all right; the new ones alongside the old ones.

Strider grew concerned at the mention of Gandalf and asked, "What if what, Sonic? You speak as if something troubles you." It was easy to see wherever his thought process was going, it wasn't pleasant. What reason did the small beast have to believe any harm had befallen their common ally? After all, this was just Saruman the Wise. It wasn't like anything bad could happen to him while in counsel with the head of his Order. Could it?

Sonic responded, "Umm...never mind, it doesn't matter. Shadow and I had something to ask of you. Shadow, since you haven't spoken a word to them, how about you ask it?" He smiled and grinned mischievously. He felt that Aragorn and the others needed to hear Shadow speak before judging him. He didn't want to give them the impression that Shadow as unable to speak for himself, after all. After a brief glare at Sonic, Shadow glanced over at the hobbits and Aragorn, nodding.

He added, "As you already know, my name is Shadow. Sonic told me what Gandalf the Gray told me about all of you, and he wants us to accompany you to the Last Homely House in Rivendell. Quite frankly, I think Sonic could handle an escort job like this himself, but he requested back-up. I am fairly sure I know why too." He frowned, not sure whether he should broach the dark subject of the Ring-wraiths in the presence of the hobbits. They seemed so...young, even though a few of them were in their twenties. Then again, to a hedgehog who had been cryogenically frozen for 50 years, it wasn't surprising that they seemed young.

Frodo broke the momentary silence and told Shadow, "What do you mean?"

A moment later, Aragorn knelt to meet Shadow's eyes, and whispered in his ear, asking him if he knew that it was Ring-wraiths tracking the hobbits. And if he did, how. Shadow responded quietly, his voice a whisper so the hobbits wouldn't hear, "Yes, I know. I know they are the ones hunting him because a man called Boromir said he saw Nine Riders in Black heading West, as if beckoned by something. He said the only inhabited land after Bree was the Shire. Since these are the only ones that came out of the Shire, I assumed one of them would have the Ring. Then, there's what just happened downstairs. That confirmed it for me." He told Aragorn what else they had learned in Isengard, though he wasn't sure how much use that would be. Aragorn seemed to grow concerned that Shadow had sensed something in Saruman from their brief encounter. Before he could say a word, however, Sonic cut him off.

Sonic replied, "I tried to warn Gandalf that something seemed...off about that guy, but he just acted like I was talking nonsense. I'm telling you, there's something _evil _about that guy." He looked to Aragorn, his mind made up about the White Wizard. He didn't trust him, at all. Something was just very off-putting about him. Whatever Aragorn felt for him, he would respect, but that didn't mean he had to like him too, did it?

Aragorn replied, "Listen, Sonic, I am not saying you have to like him, but...you must at least respect him since he is in charge of the Istari." He wasn't sure why Sonic felt this way about the wizard, but it was of no consequence to him. Besides, Gandalf trusted him, and his trust was not easily earned. That had to mean something, didn't it? Either way, it wouldn't be safe for the hobbits to stay in their assigned rooms. He then asked Sonic, "Have you two been given rooms yet?"

Sonic shook his head, "No, but I expect we'll get one eventually. Why?"

Aragorn responded, "I was merely curious. That, and…I have a feeling that staying in any rooms provided by Butterbur would only lead to trouble."

Sonic smiled, "Butterbur seemed friendly enough, and he said he'd find us some rooms as soon as he could. He said that while we wait for some to open up though, we should stay down in the main conclave."

Aragorn shook his head and answered, "I do not think it is a good idea. I have a feeling that if you stay in the main conclave, you will encounter trouble. Hmm…you are pretty strong though. Perhaps you two should stay in the rooms originally given to the Hobbits. I will, of course, talk to Barliman about this, but he should be fine with the arrangement. Wait here for my return." He left the room and went to Butterbur, explaining what was going on and requesting that Sonic and Shadow stay in the rooms provided for the hobbits. After a small bit of discussion as to the character of Shadow, Butterbur agreed and everything was set up for Sonic and Shadow to stay in the rooms the hobbits had been given and the hobbits were staying with Aragorn.

Later that night, as the hobbits, the Man and two hedgehogs slept, the Ring wraiths entered the village of Bree, destroying the front gate as they made their entrance. They made their way towards the inn of the Prancing Pony on their black horses, intent on killing Frodo Baggins and taking the One Ring to its master. They asked Butterbur, as he sat shaking in fear beneath the bar, where the Hobbits were staying. Though he was afraid for his life and the lives of his customers and overnight patrons, he knew that Sonic and Shadow could handle themselves. He had spent some time right after talking to Aragorn talking to the two hedgehogs, and sensed the strong aura coming off of them. Though their power and strength was different from that of Aragorn's, he could tell that it was nothing to be trifled with. He then told the Wraiths, "They are in some of the finest suites provided for Hobbits. If…you'll just follow me…"

The Witch King replied, "You just tell us where it is, simpleton. Leave the rest to us. We don't need you warning the hobbits we are coming so they are spared. I'm not _that _stupid." He wasn't going to fall for any of Barliman Butterbur's tricks, as he knew the family line. He was told how to get to the rooms, then went to them. Once he got there with the other Ring wraiths, he swung his arms out, directing the other ones to line up on either side of him. They then charged at the beds, unaware that Sonic and Shadow were not asleep, but hiding underneath the beds ready to spring once they made the first move. Though the hedgehogs were quite tired from a long day of traveling and just figuring out where they would be staying in general, they were not going to give themselves away so easily.

The Ring wraiths stabbed the beds a few times, then looked over as they saw a streak of blue light go by them. Sonic skidded to a stop at the door, kicking it closed. He then looked at the Ring wraiths, "So…you thought you'd hurt my new friends, huh? Well, news flash…I _don't _just _let _something like that happen! I fight for my friends."

The Witch King told him, "So…you set up a scheme with the hobbits to try and catch me, did you? Well, you will pay for this insubordination!" He smacked Sonic in the stomach with the flat of the blade, sending the Blue Blur flying back into a wall. This elicited a yelp of pain from the hedgehog, and Shadow immediately retaliated by sending a rain of Chaos Spears down on the Ring-wraiths. He told Sonic, "Come on, we've got to warn the hobbits and get out of here before things get worse!" He grabbed Sonic by the hand, decimated the door blocking their way, and raced as fast as he could go to the room where the hobbits and Aragorn were. Though things did not look very promising at the moment, they could at least _try _to get to Rivendell before the Ring wraiths overpowered them.

Aragorn was standing at the door to the room when Shadow and Sonic came into view quicker than he anticipated them. He stepped back as Sonic stopped short of him and replied, "I was not expecting you two so soon. Did the Ring wraiths already show up at the rooms?"

Sonic nodded and told him, "Yeah, they did. We need to get moving now." He hadn't noticed the bruising on his shoulder from where he had hit the wall so hard, though it did smart a bit. Shadow added, "What's worse, they think that Sonic and I planned something with Frodo and the hobbits, so we can't stay together…at least, not within sight of them." The last thing they wanted to do was to confirm something as true that had no basis in truth or reality. As they left the inn while the Ring wraiths frantically searched all the rooms, they were all silent and proceeded on their path to Rivendell.

Upon reaching the great watchtower at Amon Sul, also known as Weathertop, Aragorn told them, "It is getting dark already, and difficult for even the best Rangers to be able to see to travel any more. We shall rest here tonight." He set his pack down and took out a leather tarp like item, throwing it down in front of the hobbits, "Here, these should help." Inside of it were some swords. He hoped that the hobbits had at least some basic grasp of swordsmanship, but if needed, he would try to provide them with very basic lessons. It was hard to travel and teach someone how to use a blade at the same time. When Sonic grabbed one of the blades, he smiled, "You know, this kind of reminds me of an adventure from a while ago, of course…things were a little different in that place, but…still some of the same elements." He swung the sword experimentally a few times, causing everyone to leap back a little to keep from being filleted or cut open. However, Shadow did not take well to this and grabbed a blade too, attacking Sonic and knocking the hobbits down and out of the way.

Aragorn yelled, "You two, cut it out! You place the hobbits and everyone else around you in danger by fighting in such close quarters!" He did not know of their longstanding rivalry, of course, but that still does not excuse the fact that they had started a fight without much warning. He grabbed his sword and stepped in between them, "I said, STOP!" Sonic and Shadow both stopped fighting and looked at Aragorn flabbergasted, neither of them having seen this side of the Ranger before. Sonic told Aragorn, "Hey, calm down, dude! We have a long-standing rivalry, just ask anyone we know. But…you know something, you're right. We should stop. We don't want to draw the attention of those wraiths." He grabbed the sheath for the sword he held and placed the sword inside. For now, the weapon was of no use because there were no real enemies around them except for the Ring wraiths, who by now were hopefully many hours and leagues behind them. As it grew later in the evening, the hobbits built a fire and started cooking over it, not thinking of the danger they placed everyone in by unintentionally signaling the Ring-wraiths.

Shadow cursed and began stamping out the fire, yelling at them, "YOU IDIOTS! What are you thinking by building a fire up here?! You'll draw the attention of everything around us, INCLUDING the Ring wraiths." He sighed and shook his head, looking to Sonic, who was trying to comfort a startled-looking Frodo. He guessed the Ring bearer had fallen asleep. He listened intently for a minute and grew blearily aware of everything around him. After what seemed like an eternity, there was silence and Sonic sighed in relief, thinking everything was still okay.

However, the next moment, the blue hedgehog was proven wrong, as nine shadows seemed to be approaching Weathertop. He picked up the sword he had been using to spar with Shadow, and told the hobbits and Aragorn, "We've got to get to higher ground! The caves are too close!" He looked at Aragorn and asked, "Strider, is there an upper level to this old watchtower?" He hoped there was, because there, they could at least see how close the Ring wraiths were and get an idea of how long until they would have to fight. Whatever happened at this watchtower, though, he and Shadow were not going to let the Ring wraiths get to Frodo, Strider and the hobbits. At least, not without a fight.

The Ring wraiths soon went inside and up into the area where the human, hobbits and hedgehogs were braced for battle, ready to fight them to secure the One Ring for their master Sauron. As they drew closer to the hobbits, Sonic and Shadow both leapt over the hobbits' shoulders and landed in front of them. Sonic challenged them, "To get to them, you'll have to go through us first!" He braced himself for an attack. Shadow, however, pre-empted them and struck at the Nazgul with the sword he carried. However, the Nazgul he had aimed for was ready, and he was sent hurtling into a wall, groaning as his head collided with the rock.

Sonic quickly took Shadow's place and backed up slightly as the Ring wraiths drew nearer to the hobbits. He told them, "Just like Shadow, I won't let you get any closer to them. You'll have to kill me." He heard the Nazgul nearest him draw a hissing breath. Another one told the Blue Blur, "That is easily arranged." The Ring wraith struck him in the ribs with the flat of his Morgul blade, then, while Sonic was down, stabbed him in the side. Sonic cried out in pain and fell over, closing his eyes tightly from the intensity of the agony caused by the fell sword. Spurred on by Sonic's pain, the hobbits and Aragorn fought with the Ringwraiths. By the time the battle was over, Frodo and Sonic had both been injured severely and needed medical attention from Rivendell as soon as they could get it.

Shadow noticed that despite the fact Frodo was freezing, Sonic was burning up with fever. Perhaps because he wasn't from this world originally, his body would be able to fight off the toxins in the blade due to his innate ability to manipulate Chaos Energy. He had found that this world had it in abundance, as the evil energies Sauron gave off heavily conflicted with the positive energies emitted by the Elves, Men, Wizards and hobbits, though the last went about their business largely unnoticed. He took Sonic's hand and muttered, "You hold on, Sonic. We'll get you some help. Just don't die on me."

Sonic smiled weakly and nodded, then whimpered in pain and clutched his side, "Aaah!" He curled up slightly and looked to Aragorn, "Please tell me you can heal this. It hurts so much!" He wasn't sure how much more of this strain his body would tolerate. He squeezed Shadow's hand, then shivered slightly. Hopefully, Aragorn would be able to cure him. If not, he would have to hold out until they reached Rivendell.

Aragorn replied honestly, "I cannot. I'm sorry. All I can do is make the pain easier to bear, Sonic. And I will do the same for Frodo." He immediately set to work dressing Frodo's wound, then, shortly after he was finished with the hobbit, he set to work getting Sonic as fixed up as he could. He then told Sam and Shadow, "The two of you, please gather me some kingsfoil. It will help slow the poison of the Morgul blade the Ring wraiths carried." The appointed hedgehog and hobbit nodded and gathered up as much kingsfoil as they could find. Once they had enough, they brought it back and Aragorn applied it to Frodo and Sonic's wounds. Now, travel to Rivendell didn't seem quite impossible.

After six days, the group reached the safe haven of Rivendell, where they met Elrond and up with Gandalf again. Frodo and Sonic's injuries were treated, and none too soon. Both hobbit and hedgehog rested to recover their strength, though in different rooms. Hours passed and when they woke up again, it was late afternoon to mid-evening. Sonic looked around and sat up, noticing that he had on a green cloak and his side had been bandaged. He smiled, "This must be it…Rivendell. Just like Aragorn said. We made it!" He looked around for familiar faces, hoping at least one other of his friends were here. As he exited the room he had been staying in, he immediately saw Blaze and his bright green eyes lit up with warmth and happiness, "Blaze!" He ran over and hugged her, relieved to see she was okay. He then asked, "Where are the others?

Blaze answered him, "They're around. Everyone's been worried sick about you though, since you got injured so badly. Elrond told us you had been severely wounded by a Ring wraith's Morgul blade. He told us he wasn't certain about whether or not you would ever fully heal, so…I feared the worst." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

A few moments later, Tails darted up to the two of them and hugged Sonic as well, crying a little, "Oh, Sonic, thank goodness! I was so worried!"

Sonic chuckled and ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry I scared you, little buddy. The others here too?"

Tails nodded and Shadow and Knuckles came over from across the room. Knuckles lightly punched Sonic on the arm, "I knew you were too tough to give in to darkness, Sonic! You annoying little hedgehog, you!" He smiled and nodded, "That Elrond guy was sure quick to count you out though."

Elrond approached them, "I did not mean to count him out. However, as I already have told you, Sonic may never fully recover from that wound."

Sonic asked him, "What's that mean?"

Elrond told him, "It means there will come days when you feel pain from it that will seem to steal away your very breath. Even the Elves cannot cure all hurts, especially wounds to the soul. Your mind was taken and your spirit broken, even if it was just for that short time. That is what I mean by the wound will cripple you. It will leave its mark on you, one way or another."

Sonic nodded, "I understand." He lightly placed a hand on his side, subconsciously hoping that Elrond was wrong, but they would just have to see. He made his way around Rivendell, and as he did so, he ran into a few others. He saw Silver, and was glad that the psychokinetic hedgehog had also safely arrived, though he wasn't sure how. He then got to the area outside Frodo's room and lingered for a moment, then left when he heard voices from inside, figuring that it was better if Gandalf and Sam greeted Frodo once he woke up.

Frodo regained consciousness and was greeted warmly by both Gandalf and Sam.

A few hours later, the Council of Elrond gathered to decide who would travel on the quest to destroy the newly found One Ring. After much deliberation and some shouting, Frodo spoke up and said he would take it. Shadow and Sonic immediately agreed to accompany him. Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli also agreed to join them. Merry and Pippin joined also, as well as Sam. Gandalf agreed to help too.

Sonic smiled and nodded, excited about the prospect of a new adventure. This quest was going to be fun!

Blaze spoke up, "Wait a moment. I'm going too! I'm not letting the one I love travel this unknown world by himself." She went and stood next to Sonic, and kissed him on the cheek.

Aragorn smirked, but said nothing. He knew little about Blaze, and didn't want to risk angering her. Even he could sense the power of the flames this lavender feline commanded.

Tails walked over to Sonic as well and stood in front of him and Blaze, "And I'll go too!"

Shadow nodded and stood to the left of Sonic and Blaze, indicating that he was going too, whether they liked it or not.

Elrond sighed, a bit taken aback by the number agreeing to go on the quest. He then nodded and told them, "Very well, but no others. If too many of you go, Sauron will grow suspicious of our motives, and we need to move quickly if we are to destroy the One Ring." He glanced over at Knuckles, who looked ready to jump in at a moment's notice. He told the echidna, "You stay here in Rivendell where you are safe. From how Sonic spoke of you earlier, I think we would be well-served to keep you as far from the enemy as possible."

Knuckles told him, "If you're talking about my being tricked so much by Eggman, that's not my fault! He's a trickster!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "If you're so gullible to Eggman, you really should stay here, Knuckles."

Aragorn nodded, "He's right. If you are easily swayed in any way, Sauron will take advantage of that and try to use you against us."

Tails added, "Yeah, and the last thing we wanna do is to have to fight you, Knuckles. Please, stay behind this time?"

Knuckles sighed, "Fine, I'll stay here. Good luck, all of you." He left the council chamber, feeling mildly insulted, but also understanding that he could be a stumbling block for the quest of the One Ring.

After a night or two of rest and preparing to set out on the journey, the company left Rivendell, their destination Mordor and their purpose the destruction of the One Ring. Sonic and Frodo hoped they wouldn't run into too many problems, but there were bound to be pitfalls and other things that happened while they were off trying to destroy this thing.


End file.
